


Jensen And Misha DO Write Fanfiction

by tfw_cas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Jensen and Misha write fanfiction, M/M, This is so meta it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Jensen and Misha discuss their latest destiel fanfiction. And maybe act it out a little.





	Jensen And Misha DO Write Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [Emblue_Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks) for your help and encouragement. This is for you.

Misha made his way to the hotel room once he was done for the day. He was tired, but he had something funny to tell Jensen - if he didn’t already know, that was. He opened the door, and saw Jensen sitting on the bed, furiously typing away at his laptop, but he looked up and smiled as Misha entered the room.

 

“Hey Mish, how did it go?”

 

“Well… I told them that we discuss fanfiction. Not just us,” he gestured between them both, “but everyone. And I said that you and I don’t write a ton of destiel because we live it everyday.”

 

Jensen frowned as Misha slipped his shoes off and sat next to him on the bed. “You said what?”

 

“Don’t worry Jen, I made it into a joke. No-one believed it. It was pretty funny, although I did describe fic writers as perverts, which I know I’m going to get shit for. I do feel kinda bad about that.”

 

“You’re terrible, you know that?” Jensen stopped typing, turned around and started to massage Misha’s shoulders.

 

Misha groaned loudly - Jensen was too good at this - and he heard Jensen’s breath hitch. “Fuck Mish, you haven’t been in the room two minutes and now I wanna jump your bones.”

 

“It’s your fault. You’re the one who can’t keep his hands off me.” Misha leaned into the touch, as Jensen’s hands worked their magic.

 

“I refuse to apologize,” Jensen growled in his ear, and a shiver went down his spine. “You’re too sexy.”

 

“Not as sexy as you” Misha whispered.

 

Jensen laughed and said “I should put that in my new fic… our new fic.”

 

“You started a new one? Shouldn’t you at least finish one of the WIPs?” Misha was seriously amazed at how Jensen could keep coming up with these stories.

 

“Yeah, I know, but I had this great idea-”

 

When Jensen was this enthusiastic Misha couldn’t resist encouraging him. “Tell me. Tell me your new story.”

 

"Okay, well… it’s an AU. Dean moves to a new town and meets this gorgeous guy.” Jensen pointed at Misha and winked. “They fall for each other, but Dean has a dark secret, which their relationship might not be able to survive.”

 

“And the secret is?”

 

“Dean’s dad is in prison for murder, and one of his victims was Cas’s mom.” Jensen looked at Misha expectantly, waiting for his reaction.

 

"I like it. Angst with a happy ending?”

 

“Yes, of course. It has to have a happy ending. And a twist. Dean’s dad was a hunter, and he killed Cas’s mom because he thought she was a monster. So, it’s an AU, but it has canon elements too.”

 

“And I suppose I’m writing the smut?” Misha asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“You’re better at it than me. You know you are.” Jensen waggled his eyebrows.

 

Misha lay back on the bed, hands behind his head, and pondered for a moment. “Cas slowly unzipped Dean’s jeans, then slowly pulled them down over his hips.”

 

Jensen had started typing, but he stopped then. “You’ve got slowly twice there.”

 

“That’s okay, we can change it later. Erm… Cas kissed his way down Dean’s thighs as they were exposed, trying to keep Dean still; to stop him from squirming beneath him. Once the jeans were off, he removed the boxers, and took Dean’s member in his hand… no, he took Dean’s shaft in his hand, and started to stroke it, lovingly.”

 

Jensen had stopped typing again, but this time he closed the laptop, put it on the bedside table and lay down next to Misha. “I think you’re gonna have to show me. I can’t quite picture it.” He trailed his fingers gently across Misha’s chest, stopping at his shirt buttons, then undid them one at a time.

 

Misha flipped them over so that Jensen was on his back, and straddled his hips. Pinning his hands above his head with one hand, he undid Jensen’s zipper with the other, then slid his jeans down over his thighs. “Top Castiel,” He said, before kissing Jensen’s thighs. “Bottom Dean.”

 

Jensen's grin reached his large green eyes which stared back at Misha with mischievous intensity. In a low tenor he taunted, “starting with my favorite tags, tell me what others we should be adding to the list. Or better yet….show me right now.”


End file.
